To Who To Love
by Joker29
Summary: Kennedy and Willow like each other. Or do they?


**The final battle ended a year ago which made Willow and Kennedy extremely close. They love each other everybody knows it except for the both of them. Willow can not admit to Kennedy how she feels for her. Kennedy on the other hand wants to tell her how much she loves her but is too scared to tell her which isn't like her at all. **

**Kennedy walked to the kitchen to get some dinner before she goes to work. She threw a frozen dinner in the microwave and got a diet Pepsi out of the fridge. Kennedy is wearing a see through t shirt, a short black mini skirt, with black leather boots. Her long amber hair was up in a ponytail. She is 5' 3", thin, and muscular with a six pack. She has dark brown eyes and olive color skin. She took the dinner out of the microwave and sat down at the table to eat. After a few minutes she finished dinner. She threw her dishes in the sink, opened the door to go to work and bumped right into Willow. **

**"Willow are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't see you their. Um Willow not to be mean or anything but what are you doing here she said trying to cover herself with her hand and slightly fidgeting."**

**Willow was in a daze. She couldn't take her eyes off Kennedy. Damn she looks hot. Since when do I like women? I mean I'm not against them. I am a woman so that would be stupid if I didn't like myself besides I have friends who are women and I like them especially Kennedy. Shit I said I like Kennedy! I cant like her she is my friend and that's all just friends just keep thinking that Willow. Wait a minute did Kennedy just say something to me? Pay attention Willow Kennedy is talking to you she thought. **

**"Um I was wondering if you want to go clubbing with me asked Willow?" **

**"I have to go to work now but you are welcome to stay here if you want Willow. I got all of your favorite snacks and if you want when I get back we can watch a movie your choice."**

"**Okay that sounds great Kennedy."**

**Willow walked in the house and sat down putting the T. V. She noticed a video next to her and put it in to watch it when her cheeks started to turn red. She realized that it was Kennedy and Faith in a porn video. Willow's eyes got big and she jumped off the couch. **

**"Holy crap why didn't Kennedy tell me she was doing this and with Faith out of all people. I need to put this back before Kennedy gets home. Oh wait what is she doing?"**

**Willow tilted her head sideways and sat back down. **

"**It wont hurt if I watch a little bit; she wont be back for a while. **

**Faith handcuffed Kennedy to her bed. She started to strip in front of Kennedy. Faith walked over to Kennedy, got on top of her, unhooked her bra and dangled her breasts in her face. Kennedy raised her head, put her mouth on Faith's left nipple and sucked on it until it got hard and then went onto do the same thing to her right one. Faith pulled away before Kennedy could finish and walked back to the bottom of the bed. She pulled her leather pants down and tossed them aside along with her thong. She walked over to Kennedy and ripped her clothes off her. She leaned down kissing her lust lips then went to her neck and kissed and sucked her pulse point. Faith grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup and poured it all over Kennedy's body. She licked the syrup off of Kennedy's pulse point and started to suck and bite it. Faith made her way down to her nipples and flicked them with her tongue. **

"**Mmm baby you taste so good." **

**Faith slid her hand down to Kennedy's pussy and started to rub her clit. Kennedy looked up at Faith, her eyes so full of need and want. **

"**You like that baby don't you?"**

"**Faith stop teasing me and just fuck me already Kennedy said getting annoyed." **

**Faith gave Kennedy a smirk.**

"**What, Is this what you want?"**

**Before Kennedy could answer Faith plunged her tongue in her. **

"**Shit, Faith, I'm Cumming, I'm Cumming, I'm Cumming, I'm Cumming!"**

**Faith licks up Kennedy's Juices as her orgasm subsides.**

**The movie ends and Willow gets up and puts the movie back where she found it. Willow feels weird and goes into the bathroom to clam herself down.**

"**Damn I didn't know Kennedy did that kind of thing. I better leave before she comes back but what happens when she comes back and I'm not their? What would she think? No I'll stay and just try to relax."**

**Willow finally calms down and walks out of the bathroom and goes up stairs to Kennedy's room to listen to music.**


End file.
